Crying Soul
by Black spider clan
Summary: Bulma has passed away due to illness. Her death shocked everybody, including Vegeta. Now 2 years have passed and everyone has moved, but has Vegeta?
1. Chapter 1

Lost soul

AN: Hello. This has been in my head for hours now and i thought i must get it out of my system ^^.

Summary: Bulma has passed away due to illness. Her death shocked everyone, including Vegeta. Now 2 years has passed and evryone has moved on, but has Vegeta?

warnings will be later in chapters. this is why it is rated for a reason ^^.

OKAY ON THE STORY ^^.

The clouds were dark and the day was depressing. Lots of people gathered to the cemetery, people mourned the death of a beautiful woman, who had a heart of freedom, pride, beauty,loving and caring. Her smile would make anyone melt, so every pure hearted. Her big eyes would make a man drown and melt an iceberg in seconds. She was very,well respect and wasn't afraid to share her ideas even when something went wrong. She had many adventures and close call of deaths. Her skin glowed, looking very alive. Her life filled with laughter and smiles.

But today wasn't

Mourners came to pay respect and cry of the most loving,caring person being on the planet....

Bulma Briefs.

Everyboday stood in silence as the old man said the pray. Many cried and hugged as they saw the black coffin.

"...And forever, rest in peace" said the old man.

The coffin was layed to the hole that was dugged up as flowers and roses were also going along with it. the cries of children and adults were. everyone started to say their words before the coffin was going to be buried.

"Hey, it's me, Goku. We had a good time and the adventures we had together... It's going to be different now that your gone in a better place. I hope things will stay the same,even if your not around. We miss you" Goku said.

He wore his black suit and pants to match. This was going to be different indeed. He felt sad that she was gone due to cancer. He felt a huge pang of sympathy for Trunks and Bulla, but mostly for Vegeta. Goku knew Vegeta loves Bulma and even if Vegeta didn't admit it. when Bulma was diagnosed with cancer she told everyone.

FLASHBACK

_"Hey guys" Bulma said _

_Goku smiled and everybody did so to, but something didin't felt right, something that Bulma was going to say was not want everybody wanted._

_" This is going to be hard to say it, but, I have Cancer and the specialist said that i don't have much time left."_

_everybody was shock, even Goku was. It hit like a tone of brick slamming onto his chest. Bulma has cancer? but how? he thought. Goku looked at everybody face Trunks came to hug his mother while Bulla was crying and Vegeta... well he didn't take the news well. He looked at Vegeta he could sense Sadness in him and anger most of all he felt Vegeta's Ki spiked up a bit._

_Everyone saw Vegeta walked out of the kitchen, only for Goku to realised The prince was hiding in the G.R._

_Crying._

END FLASHBACK

He sighed. Vegeta was very emotional on those day before Bulma died. He wouldn't let Bulma out of his sight. Goku Look to see Bulla and Trunks also paying respects to their Mother, but he wan't focusing on the kid at the moment he was focusing on Vegeta at this moment..

There he was Standing away from everyone then he saw Vegeta sat down on the grass holding something. He felt sorry for Vegeta. Bulma was everything to the prince, even the kids. he sighed. Then he felt someone patting his shoulder.

It was Trunks.

"She was a good friend Trunks, the best friend I could ever had" He said.

"I know Goku, I know" Trunks replied.

As everyone finished paying their respected they went to their cars and head home. The coffin was buried and it was time for them to go home.

"Come on you guys, lets go home" Goku said as they went home.

Only one was left behind.

AN: Yay so that's that done, more chapters to come. Tell me what you think of it ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Crying soul chapter one: He's moved on, right?

AN: OMG Thank you to JST the power of three, thank you so much I'm glad you loved it ^^.

Last time...

_He sighed. Vegeta was very emotional on those days before Bulma died. He wouldn't let Bulma out of his sight. Goku Look to see Bulla and Trunks also paying respects to their Mother, but he won't focusing on the kid at the moment he was focusing on Vegeta at this moment..._

_There he was standing away from everyone then he saw Vegeta sat down on the grass holding something. He felt sorry for Vegeta. Bulma was everything to the prince, even the kids. He sighed. Then he felt someone patting his shoulder._

_It was Trunks._

_"She was a good friend Trunks, the best friend I could ever have" He said._

_"I know Goku, I know" Trunks replied._

_As everyone finished paying their respected they went to their cars and head home. The coffin was buried and it was time for them to go home._

_"Come on you guys, lets go home" Goku said as they went home._

_Only one was left behind._

ON WITH STORY ^^.

_2 years later..._

The sound of cars driving and people talking everything was normal; ever since the death of Bulma it hit the world. Everybody mourned for her until they it was time to move on and focus on life.

In the middle of the forest a small house and two people were holding something big.

"Come on Goku, let me hold the fish so you can start the fire" said Krillin

Ever since Bulma died they were slowly trying to get things back into place and facing reality. They soon realised that they can't bring back they loved the most and moved on, also not to forget her that she was still here in their hearts.

"Okay Krillin, thanks" Goku replied.

He went to gather the cut wood that he did this morning while Chichi was cooking breakfast. He sighed and thought back. Why did he always think of the past? It's been two years now and he still can't get rid of it. He thought if Trunks, Bulla and Vegeta had moved on to. He hadn't seen them for awhile, it's been too long.

"Um, Goku... I think it's time to put the fish in the fire now" said Krillin, breaking out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah sorry" he laughed

Maybe it was about time he could visit them.

* * *

"Father is you in there? Hello? Dad?"

"GET OUT!!!!"

Trunks slammed the bedroom Door..._ 'Well that went well' Trunks_ was shocked at his Father sudden outburst. It worried him, ever since that day when his mother was at the hospital his father would take all the time he needed.

FLASHBACK

_The sound of a beeping monitor was the only thing Trunks can hear as his mother was fastly slipping away._

_He saw his father enter the room as it was time to let his father have some time with his mother and so did everybody else._

_He could hear his father talking to her as he listened carefully as he looked over the tiny gap of the door. He can see his father holding her hand; Trunks gave a small smile the only way his father can show his feelings towards his mother was when they had sex. Trunks shook his head and blushed, yep that night he couldn't because of hearing moans and the bed slamming the wall. He shivered and sighed. This was going to be the last time he'll ever see his father showing affection to his dying mother._

_"Don't go" He can hear his father words to her_

_"Please... Don't leave me"_

_Trunks could feel his eyes burning as tears started to show. His father was pleading to his mother and begging to._

_"I love you"_

_That was it his tears started to fall as the sound of the machine as it played one last beat then..._

_"I'm sorry father" Trunks whispered through the tiny gap as he can hear chichi crying._

END FLASHBACK

Trunks sighed and walked back in the kitchen. His Father wasn't the same anymore. He looked at the G.R through the kitchen window. He wasn't using it anymore and really came out of his bedroom, only to eat and drink the he will walk back to his room. Trunks did try to get his father out of the bedroom, but failed. This was getting difficult for him, he needed someone to help him and get his father to move on.

"I think it's about time I should go and see Goku" he said to himself.

* * *

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"I'm coming" Chichi said as she opened the door

Trunks, I haven't seen you in years" Said Chichi.

Trunks showed a smile to Chichi.

"I need to see Goku, if that's okay with you"

"Sure it's okay. I'll get Goku"

Trunks winced as Chichi yelled out Goku's name. Now he can understand why his father was always telling his mother to shut up.

"Hey Trunks, we are having fish. You want some?" Goku said.

"No Goku, I'm fine... I need to talk to you alone"

"Sure"

As Goku walked out he closed the door and look at Trunks, something wasn't right.

He heard Trunks sigh and then Trunks spoke

"I need your help...It's about father"

Goku looked at Trunks. Was there something wrong with Vegeta?

* * *

The bedroom was dark and cold. The floor was flooded with pictures and photos, the bed was a mess there was a smell of alcohol that filled the room.

There it was, the body lying on the messed up bed, holding a bottle of Vodka. Kami he felt as messed up as he throws the bottle. He sighed and turned his body around, lying on his back. He missed her, his heart broken, torn, empty and black. He coughed. He felt so alone, with out her. She was everything to him and he was hers. He sighed and sat up. He rubbed his tired eyes; it was hard trying to go to sleep at night he keeps on thinking about her. He looked at the floor and sighed.

She was so beautiful, so alive. He could feel tears running down his face. Her face still haunted him he walked to the door as he was going to get another drink

As he opened the door he was surprised to see an angry looking face.

"Kakarot?"

AN: Vegeta is gonna get a one hell of a hiding *giggles*. Okay sorry if this chapter was short I have tonnes or stuff to do. Tell me what you think. ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

Crying Soul Chapter 3: Move on Vegeta

AN: Yay another chapter and thank you again JST the Power of Three. Yeah Microsoft word does the spell check ^^. I really suck at spelling ^^.

Last time...

_The bedroom was dark and cold. The floor was flooded with pictures and photos, the bed was a mess there was a smell of alcohol that filled the room._

_There it was, the body lying on the messed up bed, holding a bottle of Vodka. Kami he felt as messed up as he throws the bottle. He sighed and turned his body around, lying on his back. He missed her, his heart broken, torn, empty and black. He coughed. He felt so alone, with out her. She was everything to him and he was hers. He sighed and sat up. He rubbed his tired eyes; it was hard trying to go to sleep at night he keeps on thinking about her. He looked at the floor and sighed._

_She was so beautiful, so alive. He could feel tears running down his face. Her face still haunted him he walked to the door as he was going to get another drink_

_As he opened the door he was surprised to see an angry looking face._

_"Kakarot?"_

ON WITH THE STORY

"Kakarot... What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

He was shock to see the happy-go-lucky saiyan here... with an angry look on his face. It's been awhile since he saw Kakarot.

"Vegeta, Trunks has told me whats going on"

Vegeta face once becomes shock into anger. How dare him.

"Kakarot this is none of you fucking concern" Vegeta snapped.

Goku looked at Vegeta. Trunks was right. He had changed. Vegeta's face was pale and bags under his eyes; also he can smell the disgusting smell of alcohol. Is Vegeta drinking? He thought. And Vegeta seemed to be losing weight to. Goku sighed.

"Vegeta let me help you" He said.

"It's none of your business Kakarot, just go away"

As Vegeta was about to shut the bedroom door at Goku's faced, Goku grabbed the door.

"No. I'm involved now and you are going to move on, when ever you like it or not. I'm going to help you" he said.

Vegeta sourly looked at Goku.

He didn't need help. He didn't need some third class clown helping him through. He looked at the bedroom floor. Yes it was a mess, but he didn't need his son asking for the dumb third class help. He was fine by himself.

He turned to look at Goku.

"No" was his answer.

Goku sighed.

"Vegeta I'm not taking 'no' as an answer. You need help and I'm going to help you" he said

"Kakarot you better leave"

"What would you do if I don't?"

Vegeta shut his mouth, not brothering to answer he walked and sat down on the bed.

The stupid shit head won't leave and is now staying here. There was no use of arguing back, already tired and weak Vegeta looked at Goku. He wondered back to Bulma's funeral.

FLASHBACK

_He stood away from everyone, even Kakarot._

_He didn't need this, not now. It was too much for him to handle and seeing something like this. He shuddered. _

_The woman of his life was dead, dead and never coming back. It shocked him, really it did. He never expected the woman to have cancer and die from it. When she told everybody his heart broke, feeling like it was ripped out from his chest. He wanted to say something, but decide to shut it and just let it go. _

_He walked out without another word and locked himself in the G.R._

_Oh...God... What was he going to do now? He felt tears running down his face. This was not what he wanted, not what expected or wished. He was going to spend time with her, whenever she likes it or not._

_He was not going to let her go._

END FLASHBACK

Well...She didn't seem to last long.

"Vegeta?"

He felt alone

"Hey Vegeta?'"

So scared to lose his kids

"Vegeta, hello"

So lost without her

" EARTH TO VEGETA!!!!"

Vegeta grabbed the empty Vodka Bottle and smashed it in Goku's face, causing the bottle to shatter.

Goku was shocked at Vegeta reaction. He can feel the blood running down his face. He saw Vegeta spaced out and though to brake his thoughts or whatever ran through the prince's head, but never to expect an empty glass bottle at his face.

Shit did that hurt.

"Get out"

Goku looked at Vegeta face, the man is crazy!

"I said get OUT!"

Goku stood up and walked towards Vegeta.

Fuck! He was pissed and still the idiot won't leave. Vegeta started to think of a way. He looked at the empty Vodka Bottle. He chuckled.

He can't believe he was going to do this.

Goku heard Vegeta chuckle and eyed him for anything he was going to do.

"Vegeta! What are you doing? Put that down, you don't know what you're doing"

Goku saw Vegeta moving the empty bottle to his neck...He was not going to...

"Stay away"

"Vegeta put that down...You don't want to do this"

"Stay AWAY"

Man Vegeta is crazy than ever. He face reminded of him from those psycho people. Vegeta eyes were bloodshot and his face was pale and now he was going to harm himself...Not gonna happen.

Goku hold his nose and winced at the pain a bit, moving closer to Vegeta he saw Trunks and Bulla standing.

"Bulla closes your eyes" Trunks said.

Bulla obeyed her brother and closed her eyes by her hands, covering them.

"Don't you even think about coming near me or even touching me"

"Vegeta please. I'm only going to say this once...Put the bottle down"

Vegeta wasn't listening and Goku was getting frustrated, but still kept his cool. He was not going to have Vegeta in a calm condition if that bottle was there. He had to think.

That's it!

Goku disappeared from sight and appeared behind Vegeta.

"Vegeta I'm sorry"

Then he knocks the prince out.

"What are you going to do with him, Goku?" Asked Trunks.

Goku picked up the knocked out prince and looked at Trunks.

"He's going to stay with me for awhile" Then Goku Instant transmission out of Capsule Corp.

"Do you think Daddy will be okay?"

Trunks looked at his sister.

"He will be fine, Bulla"

_'I hope' _thought Trunks.

AN: Yay another Chapter done. I'm so very busy doing stuff it's really not having me time doing another chapter. Tell me what you think ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Crying Soul Chapter 4: help him

AN: it's been awhile and I'm so sorry. I had lot of emotional problems lately that's why I haven't done a new chapter.

Thanks to JST the Power of three glad you like it ^_^ and BlackPanther85 yeah he is taking it really hard. Thank you glad you like it so far ^^.

Last time....

_Fuck! He was pissed and still the idiot won't leave. Vegeta started to think of a way. He looked at the empty Vodka Bottle. He chuckled._

_He can't believe he was going to do this._

_Goku heard Vegeta chuckle and eyed him for anything he was going to do._

_"Vegeta! What are you doing? Put that down, you don't know what you're doing"_

_Goku saw Vegeta moving the empty bottle to his neck...He was not going to..._

_"Stay away"_

_"Vegeta put that down...You don't want to do this"_

_"Stay AWAY"_

_Man Vegeta is crazy than ever. He face reminded of him from those psycho people. Vegeta eyes were bloodshot and his face was pale and now he was going to harm himself...Not gonna happen._

_Goku hold his nose and winced at the pain a bit, moving closer to Vegeta he saw Trunks and Bulla standing._

_"Bulla closes your eyes" Trunks said._

_Bulla obeyed her brother and closed her eyes by her hands, covering them._

_"Don't you even think about coming near me or even touching me"_

_"Vegeta please. I'm only going to say this once...Put the bottle down"_

_Vegeta wasn't listening and Goku was getting frustrated, but still kept his cool. He was not going to have Vegeta in a calm condition if that bottle was there. He had to think._

_That's it!_

_Goku disappeared from sight and appeared behind Vegeta._

_"Vegeta I'm sorry"_

_Then he knocks the prince out._

_"What are you going to do with him, Goku?" Asked Trunks._

_Goku picked up the knocked out prince and looked at Trunks._

_"He's going to stay with me for awhile" Then Goku Instant transmission out of Capsule Corp._

_"Do you think Daddy will be okay?"_

_Trunks looked at his sister._

_"He will be fine, Bulla"_

_'I hope' thought Trunks._

ON WITH THE STORY ^^

Goku arrived at the Lookout. He sighed. Trunks was right there is something wrong with Vegeta and he will do anything to help Trunks to save Vegeta no matter what.

FLASHBACK

"_Goku you have to help me" panicked Trunks_

_He looked at Trunks as he felt stress rise from him._

"_What can I do For you Trunks?" He asked._

"_It's father Goku, he's...he's changed Goku a BIG change. He won't come out from his room any more, only to get something to eat and drink then goes back in the bedroom. He doesn't train any more, ever since mom died. Goku you have to help me, please." Trunks begged._

_Vegeta? Changed? How? Thought Goku, though this is a problem that Trunks has said to him. He needed his help and to help Vegeta fast._

"_Don't worry Trunks. I'll help" he said._

"_Thank you Goku so much" Trunks replied._

_Now it was time to go to Capsule Crop and setting things with Vegeta._

END OF FLASHBACK

Goku Looked at Vegeta. The poor prince must be suffering so much. It made Goku not to blame him at all, though Vegeta tried to cut his throat with an broken glass bottle it still shocked him that Vegeta would have the balls to do something like that.

Thank god. He was there on time and knocked him out.

"Kakarot"

Goku looked down at Vegeta. His voice sounded quiet and a bit scratchy. Goku look at Vegeta with sympathy.

Shit his head hurt. It felt like a ton of dead body weight. He groaned. Now was not the time to be complaining. He opened his eyes a bit and saw Goku's face oh crap he was with that shit head of a clown. Why must he do this to him?

"Kakarot"

"Yeah Vegeta?"

"Fuck you"

Dumb bitch he didn't need his help. He was fine all by himself. There's no need for this no brain ass to help him.

"Put me down you clown"

"Okay"

Vegeta landed on his backside and gave Goku the death glare. How much he hated Kakarot.

"Okay Vegeta. You and I are going to to work this out and get you feeling better" said Goku

You and I? Vegeta stood up and grabbed Goku by the shirt.

"There will never be a 'you and I' Kakarot. Get the Fuck out of my face"

"Damn Vegeta, be a little more nice would help"

"Nice? HA you wish, clown"

He saw Vegeta walked away.

He sighed. This is going to be a long and a very long help.

AN: Done. I'm so sorry that I didn't put up a new chapter sooner. Tell me what you think. More to come ^^.


End file.
